D'Alessio Seaboard (mission)
For the purposes of the Cartographer Title, this mission consists of about 1.7% of the map of Tyria. Objectives Lend aid to the White Mantle in their fight against the undead. * Hurry to the Temple of Tolerance. * Discuss the undead menace with Confessor Dorian. * ADDED Clear out the undead from the village of Hakewood. * BONUS Deliver the village's offering intact to the statue of Melandru. * ADDED Protect Confessor Dorian from the undead. * ADDED Head to the southwest. Locate Dinas and the Scepter of Orr. Walkthrough Primary Follow the path to the town and defeat the undead in the town. You will earn a 2% morale bonus for each villager saved. After defeating the undead in the village, make your way to the Temple of Tolerance (Point A on the map). At the temple, defend Confessor Dorian from the undead hordes. The undead will attack from each side of the temple, one group at a time. After defending Confessor Dorian, go and talk to Dinas to complete the mission (Point B on the map). Note: Confessor Dorian usually sends you to Dinas before all the undead have attacked. All remaining undead in the vicinity of the temple should be dealt with before finding Dinas. Otherwise, they may kill Confessor Dorian before you can complete the mission, which will cause you to fail the mission.. Bonus # In order to receive the bonus, you must save Benji Makala in the village of Hakewood. There are two ways how to do this. Both techniques can be done by characters of the level they would naturally be upon getting to this mission. For both techniques it is advisable to have one party member, preferably a secondary monk, keep an eye on Benji until all undead are destroyed. #*As you enter the town, do not follow the path straight ahead to Benji. Take the first left and start with that section of the town till the packs of undead starting from there, and work your way up to Benji (point 1 on the map). Benji will be under attack, but against certain boss spawns, he should be locked in a stalemate and will continue to heal himself. Sometimes a boss will spawn who will kill him quickly, and sometimes he will have additional attackers on him. If you are not lucky with your spawn, and Benji dies, you'll have to restart the mission. #*Rush straight ahead to Benji. Fairly simple healing should keep him alive, but you will be swarmed by more undead at once as you will be fighting multiple groups from inside the town instead of starting with smaller groups along the edges. # After saving Benji, talk to him to receive the bonus mission. Exit from the right-most gate (on high ground - west and a bit north of center fountain); not the left gate which is closer to the fountain. Gate Guard Makala will thank you for saving his brother and let you through the gate (point 2 on the map). All undead in and adjacent to Hakewood must be destroyed, and the bonus taken from Benji for Makala to open the gate for you. # Follow the path and you will get to a gate with a lever. Before opening that gate, head up the path a little more and you will find the urn (point 3 on the map). If you drop the urn it will break, but you can go back and pick up another one. # After picking up the urn, go through the gate and back onto the main path. At this point, defend Confessor Dorian as normal. After you finish defending him, instead of going directly to Dinas, take a side path to the north-west. You will see some Gypsie Ettins. Kill these and the Ancient Oakhearts on the way to the urn's resting place. Place the urn on its resting place by clicking on the pedestal and you will have completed the bonus (point 4 on the map). Note that you do not need to kill the enemies to complete the bonus; you just need to place the urn on the resting place. Hard Mode Protecting Confessor Dorian from the undead is a challenge for most groups. One approach is to have a bonder in the group. None of the enemies will strip the enchantments. Alternatively bring heroes with Smiting Prayers skills which cause holy damage. As holy damage deals double damage to the undead, who comprise nearly every enemy in this mission, this will give you a considerable advantage and shorten battles dramatically. The dervish skill Heart of Holy Flame is also very useful as it provides 30 seconds of holy damage even with 0 points on Mystisicm. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 20 Dinas ** 10 Benji Makala ** 10 Villager ** 15 Gate Guard ** 15 Gate Guard Makala ** 15 White Mantle Guard ** 12 Justiciar Isaiah ** 20 Confessor Dorian Monsters *Ettin ** 15 Gypsie Ettin *Gargoyle ** 14 Mergoyle *Plant ** 17 Ancient Oakheart *Skale ** 11 Bog Skale *Undead ** 11 Grasping Ghoul ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 12 Skeleton Monk ** 14 Zombie Warlock ** 13 Skeleton Mesmer ** 13 Skeleton Sorcerer Bosses (Skill Captures) *Ettin ** 17 Droog Stoneclub *Gargoyle ** 17 Muga Riptide ***Blessed Signet (unavailable before The False Gods in Temple of the Ages) ***Protective Spirit (unavailable before Blood and Smoke at Ettin's Back) ** 17 Plook Wavebreaker *Plant ** 17 Tree of Renewal → Barbed Trap (unavailable before The Price of Steel in Silverwood) *Skale ** 17 Skigg the Tongue ** 17 Rago the Scaled *Undead ** 16 Nizza the Sickle ** 16 Abijah the Decayed → Edge of Extinction (unavailable before The Lost Princess in Fishermen's Haven) ** 16 Kemal the Deadened → Vengeance (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones in Destiny's Gorge) ** 16 Bane Darkfist → Death Nova (unavailable before Dropping Eaves in Ettin's Back) ** 16 Ziyad Soulreaper ** 16 Gezna Shadowstalker → Earthquake (unavailable before The Lost Princess in Fishermen's Haven) Dialogues Briefing from Mantle Knight Karriya. Cutscene 1 Notes *This mission can be easily completed with heroes. Bring along a Monk and a heavy damage-dealing hero, and when you get to Confessor Dorian, flag these heroes to stay with him. This is more than enough to keep him alive. Now make your way to Dinas, kill the boss guarding him, and talk to him. The mission will end successfully without defeating all the waves of Undead. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Divinity Coast. *To continue the story line complete: Divinity Coast: Mission Category:Prophecies_missions